


Take a Break

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Take a vacation, they said.You need some time to yourself, they said.Stop sulking around the damn church, honestly Cloud, they said.Get your pale pretty-boy ass into some fucking sun before you blind the rest of us with your vampire face, they said.Okay, that one was just Cid.





	

_Take a vacation_ , they said.

 _You need some time to yourself_ , they said.

 _Stop sulking around the damn church, honestly Cloud_ , they said.

 _Get your pale pretty-boy ass into some fucking sun before you blind the rest of us with your vampire face_ , they said.

Okay, that one was just Cid. Still. 

‘This is not Costa del Sol,’ Cloud thought, casting a bemused eye over the familiar and definitely not beach-like terrain of snow and jagged rock surrounding him. 

“This is Mount Nibel,” he said, as though speaking the words aloud would make the universe realize how ludicrous that was and consequently deposit him back onto the sand. If nothing else, maybe acknowledging his perceived surroundings would somehow cause reality itself to bend around him to prove a point, like _Cloud Strife is always wrong_ , or something.

A beat. Cloud closed his eyes, and immediately regretted it as snow slid off a nearby branch onto his head.

Right. He supposed the universe bending wouldn’t really happen unless he had called it beforehand, because why would things work out nicely? They wouldn’t.

Which either meant that he was in the middle of the most vivid hallucination he had ever had (give or take a couple) or. Hm. A materia accident? Except he’d brought only a few basic materia with him on this trip, and he was fairly certain that Cure, Blizzard, and Steal did not actually develop teleportation magic when mastered. Was it even possible to fuck up a casting badly enough to send yourself to the opposite side of the Western Continent?

Well. Honestly, if it was going to be anyone, Cloud supposed it would be him or Yuffie, and his luck was always a bit more… More. 

Cloud took a deep breath and shook the rest of the snow off his body. ‘It’s been at least 10 minutes and I haven’t woken up. Might as well look around.’

\--

A few hours into his explorations, Cloud Strife was forced to conclude that Tifa was right, and he should have taken a real vacation months ago. He had not, and as punishment, he had actually gone insane from stress and had mentally trapped himself in the area surrounding a suspiciously lively Nibelheim, in some imagined dimension where the old Mansion had not been burned to cinders by Vincent and the reactor had not been violently dismantled.

Alternatively, Tifa was still right, and he should have worn a helmet while biking, but instead he had crashed headfirst into some large, immovable object and now he was here, in hell.

Which, fair enough, he supposed.

\--

‘Except no,’ Cloud thought in mute horror, watching an alarmingly small Tifa Lockhart make her way toward the mountain. ‘I have never done anything to deserve this.’


End file.
